


Venus in Furs

by Hexpresso (corchen)



Series: White Light/White Heat [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, But Judy makes it all better, E3 2018 V, F/F, Meredith Stout is a bitch, implied happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corchen/pseuds/Hexpresso
Summary: V likes the idea of BDSM, but didn't enjoy it when Meredith had her at her mercy. She thinks that perhaps it was because she was on the wrong end of the whip. Judy shows her just how wrong she was. Yes, more smut, I'm afraid. Did you expect anything else?
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Series: White Light/White Heat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182830
Comments: 27
Kudos: 110





	Venus in Furs

"How about these?" V asked, holding up a pair of furry handcuffs. Judy raised an eyebrow.

"C’mon V. They're  _ pink _ ."

V hmm’d and clinked the chain holding the cuffs together. She liked the idea of chaining Judy to a bed and having her wicked way with her. The way Meredith had with V. The idea had been a lot more enjoyable than the reality, when it had come to the things Meredith had done to her, and V had started to think it was because she had been on the wrong end of the whip, so to speak.

After all, she had liked the idea of everything Meredith had done to her. Still did, in fact. It was only the reality of the experience that she hadn’t liked. Things had fucking  _ hurt _ , and it didn’t feel good. She’d been bruised for days, and some of the marks still hadn’t faded.

"I thought you liked pink?"

"V, they're tacky. Put 'em back." Besides being tacky, Judy thought, they were badly made - the links on the chain were only bent closed, not spot-welded, and they were pretty much only good for the visual. They wouldn't hold someone who was determined to get out of them. If you were going to restrain someone, you should do it properly. Plus, they were pink. Pink was for clothes and hair, not sex toys.

V huffed out a breath and put the cuffs back on the rack, fingering a gem-covered crop that was hanging next to them. It was no Electric Baton, but then the idea was to hurt someone, not to incapacitate them entirely.

"V." Judy had come up behind her output, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder - even though she had to stand on tip-toes to do it. "You've been looking at the stuff over here for a while. Something you want to try out?"

Unfortunately, Judy didn't seem as into the idea as V hoped she might be. She was fingering a paddle with a look of distaste on her face, and V held back a disappointed sigh. She wasn’t going to push. If Judy wasn’t into this sort of stuff, V wasn’t going to ask for it. She knew all too well what it was like to be pushed into something you weren’t ready for, and she would never, ever do that to Judy.

"This stuff is really cheap," Judy was saying. "I mean, seriously, this paddle? It's fuckin' plastic." She had the paddle in her hands and was bending it slightly, rolling her eyes. "I don't understand why anyone would buy this crap."

V sighed and turned away from the stand, resigned to the fact that her only experience with this kind of sex would be with a corpo bitch like  _ Meredith Stout. _ She’d really hoped she could scrub out the bad taste that encounter had left her with.

"It's fine, Judy," she said. "I just thought it might be fun, that's all."

Judy pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"'S not that, V," she said. "It's just that this stuff really doesn't look as if it would stand up to being used - it's badly made, it's cheap, I wouldn't bother with it. Maybe for a BD, if it was gonna get trashed after. There's a place near here that’s got better quality merch - we could go there and have a look around, if you like?"

"Yeah?" V asked, eyes glinting, and Judy nodded, smiling brightly.

“Sure. I just wanna pay for a few things," she said, hoisting her basket up, "and then we can walk over there - it's really not far."

Once Judy finished paying for her purchases she took V's hand, lacing their fingers together the way she always did.

"It looks like a shit hole," Judy said as they made their way up Jig-Jig Street. "But if you look past that, they've got some preem gear. Tuned up some virtus for them a while back.

V didn’t reply, looking sideways at Judy. Was she really up for this? She looked like she was, striding along as if she didn't have anything on her mind, the thumb of her free hand hooked into her belt loop as they walked. But was she just going along with this to please V? She didn't know.

The store was... a little intimidating. The mannequins in the window were dressed in complicated rubber and plastic outfits and were wielding implements that V had no name for, only a vague idea of how they might be used. Judy still looked perfectly at ease but then, Judy always did.

"Are you sure?" V asked, shifting from one foot to the other. Judy simply rolled her eyes and took V's hand again.

"I'm sure. C’mon. We look like a right pair of gonks just lurking outside like this."

Inside was even more intimidating than outside. There were rails of clothing, if you could call it that, made of deeply glossy material in black and dark, jewel-like colours. One rail held nothing but corsets, and V's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the size tags on the smallest ones - could anyone actually squeeze their waist down into a fourteen inch corset? Without surgery, anyway, and these weren't implants, they were (allegedly) clothing.

"So," Judy whispered into her ear, tucked up close against her, breath hot across her cheek. V shivered slightly. "What takes your fancy?"

V bit her lip thoughtfully, and headed across the store and down the stairs, to the area that was devoted to toys and tools. When they walked into the confined but well-lit basement, gleaming with chrome and glass shelves, her eyes widened even further. She hadn't realised there were so many different ways to ... and dear sweet corporate gods. That was a butt plug the size of her head. That had to be just for show. Right?

She picked up a studded paddle, turning it over in her hands thoughtfully. That would sting, wouldn't it? She turned to Judy, eyebrow raised. Judy blinked at her, looking more than slightly surprised.

"That one? Really?"

V looked down at it, and then back at her apprehensive output.

"Well, only if you -"

"No, no, it's fine," Judy grinned at her. "If that's what you're into."

V ran her fingers over the metal studs set into one side of the paddle - that would hurt, but you could always use the other side if you didn't want it to be too painful, so - it was multi-purpose. That was always a good thing - especially given the prices of things. Judy had picked up a plaited whip. It seemed supple and soft in the other woman's fingers, and V raised an eyebrow at her. Well. That could be fun. You could make a really great cracking sound with those, right?

"You want that?" She asked, and Judy gave her a surprised look.

"Really?" She said, still running her fingers over the whip, and V recognised the look on her face - that was the look Judy got when she really wanted something. Like, really wanted. "You'd trust -"

"Sure," V said, nodding. "We can get it, if you want it."

"Cool," Judy grinned, and went back to looking through the restraints with the whip looped over her wrist.

"Can I help either of you ladies?"

There was a young man standing on the stairs, cocking his head at them inquiringly. He had a pair of tight synth-leather pants on, and a fishnet wifebeater that let his tattoos and pierced nipples show through. His head was shaved and he was wearing a thick collar around his neck with a large, brightly-lit panel that was constantly scrolling some text that V couldn't quite make out.

"No, I think we're fine," Judy said to him.

He looked from Judy to V and then back again, and Judy raised her chin slightly. He blinked, and then smirked, looking down at her hands and the whip she had looped over her wrist.

"Oh, the blacksnake, hm?" He asked, raising one eyebrow until his forehead wrinkled comically. "That's a serious piece of kit."

Judy laughed.

"I think we can handle it."

In the end they bought the studded paddle, the whip ('blacksnake', V reminded herself, liking the way the word sounded), a pair of padded handcuffs (Judy had said 'see? Much better! And they're separate so you can attach them to a tie point or each other depending on what you want,' and V had been forced to agree that she was right) and a butt plug. The latter item had been the subject of a small disagreement - the first one V had picked out had been met by an extremely apprehensive look from Judy.

_ ("Calabacita, don't you think that's a little... big, for a beginner?" _

_ V had looked from the toy to her girlfriend, and back again. Meredith’s had been bigger. _

_ "But..." _

_ "V!" _

_ "Maybe - a little?" _

_ "How about this?" Judy asked, picking up a smaller version of the same thing. "It's still a little big, but it's much more doable." _

_ V pouted slightly - but if Judy wanted the smaller toy, then that's what they'd get. _

_ "Okay.") _

* * *

"Your pad or mine?" Judy asked her, using that sultry tone that V rarely heard outside the bedroom, and running one soft hand up her arm.

"Mine?" V’s voice cracked ever so slightly. She thought she'd probably rather try this in her own space, however comfortable she felt at Judy's.

"Okay baby," Judy said, leaning up to kiss V lightly on the lips. "I'll see you after work - I should be there by eight at the very latest. Be ready..."

"I will," she said, as she swallowed, throat dry. Wow. This was real.

By the time eight o'clock came around, V had worked herself into quite a state - with the help of her rather vivid imagination. She'd changed into a pair of synth-leather hotpants that she thought Judy might enjoy and a midnight blue halter top that left her back almost entirely exposed.

Judy must have come straight from Lizzie’s. She was slightly dishevelled, and wearing her ever-present overalls. She blinked at V's outfit before a slow smile spread across her face.

"Wow. You look amazing, V."

"No talking," V said, grabbing Judy and pulling her into the apartment. Meredith had been quite firm on that point. V was to keep her mouth shut, unless Meredith wanted to use it for something.

"V, what're you -" Judy was frowning at her with a completely confused look on her face.

"I said, no talking!" V said again, leading Judy into her apartment. "Take off your clothes."

Judy gave her a long, thoughtful look, before shrugging slightly - V wasn't even sure if she'd really seen the movement or just imagined it - and slipping the single strap holding her overalls up off her shoulder. V twisted her fingers together in front of herself, but her eyes were fixated on Judy's skin as it was exposed. God, she was glorious.

This wasn't what Judy had expected when V had shown an interest in this sort of play. She'd assumed that she would be the one in the dominant role - she hadn't realised that V was thinking of their relationship dynamic in another way. She was more than a little surprised but she was willing to go along with it if that was what V really wanted - she could be versatile, for the right person, and V was nothing if not  _ the right person. _

She unlaced and kicked off her boots, the movement practised and swift, before unbuckling her belt and skinning out of her overalls, leaving herself standing there in a tied-off t-shirt and panties. Her underwear was the only thing she'd changed since that morning - she was wearing a miniscule thong in a deep burgundy satin that looked amazing against her skin tone. She slipped the shirt over her head, revealing a matching bra, and laid it neatly on the pile of cast-off clothing. V's mouth watered and she forgot that she was supposed to be doing anything, just standing there and admiring her output. Judy stood quietly with her weight on one foot and her hands linked behind her back, the posture pushing her breasts out slightly.

V stared. Judy waited.

Finally, V shook herself slightly, realising that she was in charge - and that Judy was waiting to be told what to do. Woah. Judy was actually just going to stand there, waiting for orders, before she moved? That was - a bit weird, actually. Still, this was what V wanted, Judy submitting to her every whim, right? Right.

"Bra and panties too," she said, still staring hungrily at her.

Judy reached up behind herself, eyes still fixed on V's and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it slip slowly down her arms before dropping it to lie with the rest of her clothes. Then she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, sliding them gradually down her legs, swivelling a little to the side as she did so and looking at V through a curtain of hair.

She stood up, tilting her head a little to the side and linking her hands behind her back again. V swallowed, and Judy raised an eyebrow. V cast her mind back.

"I think," she said, "that little girls who've been naughty deserve to be spanked." Judy's lips twitched and V scowled at her. What? That wasn't funny. "Don't you think so?" She asked, aiming for coldly angry but afraid that she was only managing petulant.

"Yes, V," Judy said quietly. "Naughty girls deserve a spanking."

Judy didn't know how she was managing to keep a straight face. 'Naughty girls deserve to be spanked'? Where was V getting this drivel? It wasn't even that the question was such a bad one - but they weren't playing out a scene where Judy was a naughty school-girl, nor had she actually done anything that would deserve a spanking. It was a good thing she had such a good poker face because V probably wouldn't take it at all well if Judy were to laugh at her. (And yes, V's fears were not unfounded - Judy did think that V sounded rather more petulant than anything. It was actually rather cute.)

"Then get over my knee."

"You should probably sit down first," Judy pointed out.

V blushed and sat down on the edge of her bed, before patting her knee.

Judy knelt down next to V's lap, tipping herself up and over V's so that her head was hanging down on one side and she was balancing on her toes on the other. V couldn't help but run her fingertips lovingly over Judy's upturned, naked buttocks, and Judy gave a little sigh of contentment. V drew back her hand, and delivered the hardest spank she could to Judy's ass.

Judy shot forward, a bright red handprint blossoming on her skin, and V shook out her hand. Ow. That really stung - and if it stung her hand, how much more must Judy's bottom be stinging?

"V," Judy's voice was pained and just a little accusatory. "Could you start off a little more gently, please? Let me get used to it?"

V nodded - Meredith would never have changed anything she was doing just because V asked but V was  _ not _ Meredith - and took it a little more softly, although her hand was still hurting (it was weirdly pleasant, the warm smarting feeling). This wasn’t really doing anything for V though, and judging by the fact that Judy was tensely propped over her lap, making the odd pained grunt but otherwise no noise, she suspected it wasn’t doing much for her. either.

When V stopped her spanking, Judy took a deep breath of relief - but she had a feeling the other woman wasn't done yet - there was that paddle (oh no. Spikes) and the whip (even V wouldn't be gonk enough to think she could swing it safely inside, so Judy was safe from that one) to get through. But it was what V wanted (apparently), and as long as she was enjoying it, Judy could put up with it - they could have a conversation about how this wasn't going to happen again later. Not with them in these roles, anyway.

V reached over and took up the paddle, which she had placed within easy reach before Judy arrived, and turned it so that the spiked side was facing away from her girlfriend’s backside. She swung it down and Judy almost slid forward off her lap with a guttural sound that could have been a word or just a noise of pain. V wasn't sure. But reducing Judy to noises rather than words had to be a good sign, right?

Fuck, Judy was thinking. At least she wasn't using the spiked side - and if V did decide to try that side out, that would be it - curtains, no encore. She could deal with this, though, and V still seemed to be into what she was doing, so - Judy took a deep breath, scrunching her face up and willing her muscles to relax. It was just pain. If she could deal with it in a virtu, she could deal with it in real life.

After a few blows with the paddle, V sighed and put it down. This wasn't working - maybe it was the whole over-the-knee spanking thing. It was such a lovely visual, the idea of a girl over someone's knee, helpless, able only to squirm and wriggle and take it, but Judy didn't seem to be getting into it, and the sight of her reddened buttocks, bruises beginning to bloom under the skin, was only making V feel guilty.

Judy turned her head to look up at V over her shoulder, a quizzical look on her face.

"V?"

"On your knees in the middle of the room," V said, and with what sounded distinctly like a sigh of relief, Judy did as she was told, moving to kneel in the middle of the room. She sat gingerly back on her heels, trying not to put too much weight on her sore bottom. She clasped her hands behind her back once more, sitting with her back straight, shoulders back, chest a little out. She was looking at V with that same questioning look, and V smirked and picked up the blacksnake. Judy's eyes widened.

"Fuck V, no!"

She actually looked scared, and V grinned to herself. Finally! She shook the whip out, adjusting her grip on the handle. Judy's eyes narrowed.

"V," she said again, voice hard. "I said no - I mean it. You may not use that on me."

Judy was despairing of this ever working. What possessed V to think it could be safe to use that? Inside her tiny apartment, with no room to swing it properly without it getting caught on things - and when, as far as Judy knew, V had never picked one up until today. What would happen if it wrapped around one of them and took out an eye? The reason whips made a cracking sound is because they broke the fucking sound barrier. No way was it going near her skin.

V sighed and swished the whip. Judy opened her mouth to speak, but V put the whip down. Okay, so she'd already done spanking and paddling and Judy wouldn't let her use the whip (Meredith had a flogger. She should have bought one of those. But she remembered the tiny dots of blood she’d found on her sheets the next day, and couldn’t bear the idea of doing that to Judy)... what should she try next? Well, there was one more toy she hadn't used yet...

"On your hands and knees," she said.

Slowly, Judy complied, trying to turn and see as she did so. V ignored her and picked up a small bottle of lube, spreading a little onto her first two fingers, and walking up behind Judy. She put a hand on the small of her back, caressed her buttocks with the other hand, careful not to touch her with the lubed fingers, and then slid those two fingers into Judy's ass. Meredith had liked to go in with four fingers, but V wasn’t a fucking sadist. It probably wasn’t supposed to be pleasant - so she’d compromised with two.

Judy shot forward with a squeak. The lube was still a little cold, and - two fingers at once, seriously? Just because they hadn't got into anal play before didn't mean that V shouldn't have done some fucking research! Judy would be damned if she was going to let this get any further. But then V removed her fingers, and Judy sighed with relief - okay, maybe she'd just wanted to try out - WHAT THE FUCK?

"Fuck!"

V had just shoved the buttplug - with not nearly enough lube and nothing like enough preparation - straight into her.

Well, Judy hadn’t screamed, and there hadn’t been any blood, not that she could see, so V figured she’d probably judged the line between pain and damage well enough. But then -

"Take it out!"

There was another shriek.

"Slowly, V! Fucking hell, you - never, ever do that again!"

Biting her lip, V eased the toy slowly out of Judy, wondering what she'd done wrong - but she’d obviously screwed up somewhere. Actually, she had a feeling she'd screwed up everywhere. But she’d only repeated what had been done to her - had toned it down even - and Meredith had been so insistent that her way was the ‘correct’ way.

Judy climbed back to her feet, wincing, and turned, fully ready to give V a stern talking-to about boundaries and trust and the importance of  _ doing your damn research _ , but the look on V's face squashed any harsh words she had been intending to say. Her output looked absolutely devastated.

"Oh, baby," she said softly, gathering the other woman up into her arms. "Calabacita, it's okay."

"No, it's not," V said, sadly. "I got everythin’ wrong and now you're mad at me."

Judy smiled.

"Well, you're half right," she admitted, softly teasing.

V blinked, confused.

"Half right?" She asked, wondering what Judy meant.

"You did get things kinda wrong," Judy said. "But I'm not mad at you. Just wish you'd done some research."

"I really did think I knew what I was doing," she said ruefully. "I mean, I’ve done it before. Although not on this side of things.”

Judy’s face took on a look of - what was that, horror? “Baby, what? Someone did that to you?”

“I guess,” V said, shrugging uncomfortably. “I mean, there was more but it didn’t feel right doin’ that stuff to you, I didn’t really wanna hurt you, so…”

Judy’s eyes widened. What the hell? Someone had seriously taken advantage of her girl. She was going to find out who, and she was going to do something about it. She had favours she could call in, if necessary. But for now, V needed to feel less like she’d fucked up, and it wasn't the right time to explain that someone had taken advantage of her ignorance to abuse her.

“It’s ok,  _ calabacita _ ,” she said, stroking the side of V’s face gently.

"I don't deserve you, Judy," V said quietly, blushing just a little and looking down at her toes.

"'Course you do," Judy said, cupping her hand under V's chin and pulling her face back up. "You just need to find a way to make it up to me." She waggled her eyebrows in a thoroughly comical manner, grinning lewdly. "And I know just where you should begin."

She turned around and pointed to her poor abused bottom. "Heard that 'kissing it better' is what you should do for boo-boos," she said teasingly, and V grinned at her before sinking gracefully to her knees and resting her hands on Judy's hips.

She leaned forwards and, just before her lips brushed the skin of her girlfriend's ass, murmured teasingly, “Yes, Mistress."

Unseen by V, Judy grinned widely at the little whispered comment. That was much more like it.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Judy had first discovered her interest in BDSM through porn. In the course of tuning and editing virtus she had been on both sides of the power exchange more times than she could count. When she'd realised that this was something that resonated with her, she'd set out to learn more, both through virtus, and through experience. Judy learned how to read body language, how to know when her partner's body was crying yes when their mouth was saying stop (and conversely, why safewords were so important), how to handle a whip so that it could caress as lightly as a feather or as sharp as a knife, how to safely immobilise someone. 

She'd suspected V was submissive from the first time they had kissed - her certainty had only grown stronger the longer they had been together. But she couldn't just turn around to her girlfriend and say 'hey, what do you say, I think you and I have a date with a pair of handcuffs and a flogger,' could she? Not successfully anyway, although it might have been funny to see V's face if she had. It had only been two months, after all - she had been looking for a way to broach the subject without freaking V out. And when V had been looking at the (frankly, sub-standard) toys on that stall in Jig-Jig Street, she'd known that was her opportunity - and then V had been naive enough to think that she actually wanted to dominate Judy.

Still, Judy had been willing to go along with it - she wasn't submissive but she knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end and she'd agreed that any good top should know what their tools felt like. Then - well, then it had been the unmitigated disaster she had been rather afraid that it might turn out to be. 

It was even worse than Judy had feared, though - V wasn’t just inexperienced, but she had been horribly taken advantage of by someone calling themselves a Domme. (Judy preferred just ‘top’, herself.) She didn’t see it, though, And Judy wasn’t sure how to bring it up without making V feel even worse than she already did.

Until the perfect solution came to her.

* * *

A week after their disastrous attempt at BDSM, V had shoved the incident thoroughly to the back of her mind despite Judy's attempts to bring the subject up. Judy wanted to talk about it, of course she did - Judy always wanted to talk about things, V thought rather glumly to herself. V didn't want to talk about it, at least not until she felt slightly less ridiculous and incompetent - and she employed every trick she had to distract Judy when the subject came up. Luckily for V, Judy tended to go slightly monosyllabic when V kissed her, so it wasn't as hard as it might have been.

So, V had relaxed slightly - and she certainly wasn't expecting the sight that greeted her on Friday afternoon when she walked into Judy's place. Judy was wearing a sleeveless bustier in a deep emerald green that matched her hair, and a knee-length pencil skirt with an indecently high spilt up the back. Her stockings (and yes, they were stockings, V could see the tops flashing through the slit in the skirt when Judy led her into the apartment) were seamed up the back, and V hadn't known that Judy could walk in five-inch stilettos.

"Judy, what -" V said, not even realising that she was repeating Judy's words from her own abortive attempt at domination.

"No talking," Judy said quietly, smiling just a little as she saw the recognition flash across V's face. V kept quiet, intensely curious now.

"There are only two rules," Judy said, still in that quiet tone, her words oddly formal - V had to strain to hear her. "The first rule - you do everything I say, without question, and acknowledge my commands when I give them to you. The second rule - if you want me to stop, if you truly and honestly want me to stop, say 'red light' and I will. That's your safe word. Nothing else will make me stop - just those two words. But if you use your safe word, I will not start again. Do you understand?"

"I," V started to say, and Judy's eyes flashed.

"That's one. Just one word, V," she said softly. "Yes, or no. Do you understand?"

"Yes," V said, voice cracking as her throat felt suddenly dry.

"That's my girl," Judy said, pleased, and reached out to run the backs of her fingers softly down V's cheek.

She continued the caress, running her hand down V's neck and across her shoulder, trailing her fingertips down her arm, skipping over warm flesh and smooth chrome, until they circled V's wrist, gripping gently but firmly and pulling her into Judy's living room. The room had been rearranged, coffee table moved out of the way so that there was a large open space, and Judy moved V to the middle of the space before stepping back and taking a seat on the couch.

"Now," she said. "Take your clothes off - slowly. Fold them neatly and place them on the desk, and leave your bra and panties on."

V bit her lip and moved her hands to the hem of her shirt, beginning to pull it up. She froze when Judy's voice whispered softly into the room again.

"Two. You've forgotten something, V." V was having to strain to hear her, every ounce of concentration she had was focused on the other woman. How could she sound so - so firm, so totally in control, when she was barely audible? Meredith had yelled and sworn but Judy seemed to have more power in her quiet words than Meredith ever had. V vowed not to think about Meredith any more.

V was wise enough to realise that she probably shouldn't say anything - she just froze where she was, eyes fixed on Judy, almost not breathing. How had Judy done this, created such a charged atmosphere with just a few, well-chosen words?

"Acknowledge an order when I give you one, V," Judy told her, and tilted her head a little to the side as she waited for V's response. Her hands were folded loosely in her lap and she looked completely at ease - totally at odds with the way V was feeling now. "Take your clothes off," she repeated, giving the words a prompting inflection.

"Yes...," V said, hesitantly, "yes, Mistress?"

"Just 'Judy' will do," Judy said with a slightly amused smile, and then she leaned forward, the smile dropping off her face as her voice turned husky. "I wanna be sure that you know exactly who I am."

V shivered, not even sure what it was she was shivering for, and nodded.

"Yes, Judy," she said, hands not moving, standing perfectly still.

Judy leaned back again. "Continue," she said.

"Yes, Judy."

V's hands began to move again, and she didn't miss the pleased expression that fitted across Judy's face - she looked almost  _ proud _ . She pulled off her top and pants, folding them neatly as she had been instructed, laying her socks on top of the pile and her shoes on the floor next to the desk. Judy hadn't said what to do with her shoes but when V had flicked her eyes over to her as she bent to place them on the floor Judy had nodded slightly. Once she was undressed, she moved back to the spot Judy had placed her in, standing awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do with herself.

"Hands behind your back," Judy said. "Shoulders back. You're beautiful - you should never be ashamed."

"Yes, Judy," V said, doing as she was told.

"If I tell you to stand somewhere," Judy said, "that's how I want you to stand. Tall and proud. And I want your eyes fixed on me at all times."

"Yes, Judy," V said, feeling the words becoming somehow more powerful with repetition.

"Now, kneel. Knees a little apart, sit back on your heels. Back straight, hands behind you. And, eyes down. When you're kneeling, unless I tell you to look at me, I want your eyes on the ground."

"Yes, Judy," V said, lowering herself to the ground and casting her gaze down to the carpet. She could hear Judy moving and fought with herself to keep her gaze lowered. She desperately wanted to get this right - and not, she was realising, just because she didn't want to get it wrong again. No, she wanted to be perfect for Judy, to be what Judy wanted her to be. Wanted to be the person Judy was telling her that she saw, proud and beautiful.

"You're perfect, V," Judy said, running her hand through V's hair and V jumped, gaze flicking to Judy before she could stop it. How had the girl managed to move so quietly, in those heels?

"Or not," Judy said amused. "That's another one, V. Three."

V bit her lip against the impulse to ask what Judy was referring to, and Judy laughed quietly as she watched her struggle. After the initial startled glance, V's eyes had been firmly fixed on the carpet - honestly, she was amazed at how well V was doing. She stroked her hand through V's hair again, loving the silky feel of the strands against her fingers, letting it fall back against V's neck slowly.

"Perfect," she said again, before taking her hand back and straightening up. "But," she said, voice losing it's intimate tone, becoming colder. "You desperately need to be taught a lesson."

V could feel her muscles tensing, and couldn't stop the little shiver that ran through her. Was Judy really that mad at her? She thought that it was all over and forgotten, had she been wrong? Judy had kept trying to bring it up - maybe this was her way of forcing V to deal with the issue. Her musings were broken when Judy's voice cut in.

"Come here."

She'd moved back to the couch - silently, again, V was starting to get a little freaked out by how well she could move in those damned shoes. Maybe she had a Soft-Sole slotted into those heels somehow. V got to her feet, moving to stand in front of Judy, hands behind her back, proud of herself for remembering.

"That's another one," Judy said, and V felt her forehead wrinkle in confusion. "What do you say when I give you an order?" Judy asked, and V hung her head, angry with herself for forgetting.

"I'm sorry, Judy," she said before remembering that she wasn't supposed to say anything.

"And again," Judy said, amused. "You really are determined to make this hard for yourself, aren't you?" V bit her lip against the impulse to say something, and Judy considered, for a moment, allowing her to speak. But she looked so sweetly confused and conflicted standing there, that Judy couldn't bring herself to break the spell. V didn't  _ need _ to speak, either, not yet.

"Now," Judy said. "I'm going to give you a demonstration of how a spankin'  _ should _ be delivered. Pay very close attention," she said, voice going impish for a moment, "there may be a test."

V ventured a small smile at Judy's words and watched with momentary confusion as Judy kicked off her shoes before realising that of course with the heels on her knees were probably too high.

"Put my shoes with yours," Judy told her, "and then come back here and lie down across my lap."

"Yes, Judy."

V swallowed and did as she was told, reflecting that she really did deserve this. After what she'd done to Judy, she didn't blame the other girl for wanting to get her revenge. Which was why, when she was comfortably arranged across Judy's lap, she was so shocked when all Judy did was stroke her ass, softly smoothing her palm over the firm muscle.

"Perfect," she murmured again, seemingly stuck on that word to describe V. Then she swatted her, lightly, not even hard enough to sting.

V jumped just a little, more from expectation that from pain, because it actually didn't even hurt. Judy continued, almost patting her, and V found herself melting into her lap with pleasure. She didn't even notice when the pats became slaps, until she suddenly realised that she could hear the impact Judy's hand was making against her panties, and that she was squirming slightly.

"Hold still," Judy said warningly, resting her free hand in the small of V's back.

"Yes, Judy," she said immediately, stilling her squirming.

"Good girl," Judy told her, accompanying her words with a loving caress of V's now-warm buttocks. "I think we can get ridda the panties," she said idly, pulling the offending garment down. Unthinkingly, V raised her hips to help her, and Judy pushed the panties down V's thighs until they were caught just above her knees.

Suddenly, V felt very... dirty, kneeling across her girlfriend's lap with her panties around her knees, but it wasn't a bad kind of dirty - it was exciting, just a little risque. Judy was running her hand back up the inside of V's thighs, fingers brushing both legs at the same time until she reached her sex and V was shocked to realise that she was wet. She hadn't even noticed the arousal creeping up on her it had been so slow, and she had been so focused on Judy.

" _ Very _ good," Judy said, drawing her fingertips through V's wetness. "But not," she said, abruptly taking her hand away, "good enough to deserve that kinda reward. Now," she said, returning to her spanking, and now it did hurt but somehow it wasn't a bad kind of hurt - V found that she was actually anticipating the blows and not fearing them.

"Now. When you were spankin' me," she said, with an especially hard swat that made V cry out quietly and then bite her lip, "did you make sure that I was warmed up enough so that it would only hurt the way this is hurting you now?" She was still spanking as she spoke, and she continued delivering blows to V's now stinging buttocks as she waited for an answer.

"No, Judy!" V managed to gasp, in between blows.

It hurt. There was no denying the fact that it hurt, but - she wanted it to hurt.

"D'you understand the difference between what you did, and what I'm doing?"

"Yes, Judy!" V wasn't even sure if it was an answer to the question or a plea for more, but if it was a plea then it went unanswered because Judy stopped. She smoothed her hand gently over V's ass as she spoke.

"Good girl. But that wasn't the only thing you got wrong. Shall we move on to the next lesson?"

"Yes, Judy," V whispered.

Judy picked up the paddle - V could see it out of the corner of her eye, and she'd seen it when they first came into the room, laying on the couch next to the spot where Judy was sitting. She stroked the smooth side of the paddle against V's skin before pausing.

"What's your safe word, V?"

V paused, unsure if she was allowed to say it without Judy stopping.

"You can say it," Judy said, understanding V's hesitance, "but that's another one."

"Red light, Judy," V said, finally making the connection to Judy's counting - she was counting V's mistakes. That was a little worrisome.

"Good girl," Judy said with a rewarding little light slap of the paddle.

V jumped slightly because it felt different - Judy's hand hadn't been so sharp, hadn't stung so much, and that had been a lighter tap than her hand had been delivering by the end.

"Now, because I took a break," Judy explained, starting into a steady, light rhythm with the paddle, "I can't just start in as hard as I was before. Your skin'll be sensitised, and if I whaled into you, it'd hurt." She gave one, harder blow with the paddle and V shot forwards with a strangled gasp. "Like that," Judy said coolly, not stopping, and the momentary flash of harsher pain subsided into the general warmth that was spreading through V.

"You're doing so well," Judy said soothingly, stroking her hair. "I know you can take this - for me."

V was shuddering now, trying so hard not to wriggle, and Judy stroked her free hand along her spine, gentling her like a nervous horse. V reacted the same way, settling down, steadying her breathing, trying to relax into the pain. It helped. It was a strange mix of sensations - the pain, the pleasure that was both divorced from and part of the pain, the unfamiliar feeling of being totally at someone else's mercy, the soothing touch of Judy's hand and tone of her voice, the desire to please Judy, to do this - for her? It all mixed into one confusing mess, one that had V shivering and gasping, and somehow more aroused than she had ever been in her life.

One last blow, harder than any before, and Judy put the paddle down and ran both hands over the reddened skin of V's backside. There were a few marks that would bruise, but mostly the evidence would be gone by tomorrow. She massaged the skin gently, letting V start to come back to the real world.

"What did you do next?" Judy asked, and V winced, remembering.

"The butt plug, Judy," she whispered, knowing and accepting what was coming next.

"No," Judy disagreed with her, and V frowned, confused. "Back on your knees, love," Judy told her, and V wouldn't even process the endearment until later but it was the first time Judy had ever used the word 'love' in relation to V.

She slid carefully off Judy's lap to kneel beside her, remembering to look down.

"Look at me now," Judy said idly, leaning over to the table to pick up - oh. The blacksnake. "You'd forgotten about this, hadn't you?" Judy said, idly unwinding the whip and shaking it out. V nodded, dry mouthed, before catching herself - in time, she hoped.

"Yes, Judy."

"You wanted to use this - and you almost didn't stop. You were going to whip me with this after I had expressly said no. "

V felt her shoulders slump - it was true, she had.

"Stay there, and watch me - and I'll show why I made you stop."

V swallowed and watched as Judy stepped into the room, shaking the whip out. She swished it once, cracked it - and the sharp noise made V jump - and then aimed it at the couch, cracking it again. The noise sounded weirdly muffled and it took a moment for V to realise that was because Judy had aimed the whip at one of the throw cushions - and the cushion now had a hole in it. V's eyes widened.

"I know what I'm doing," Judy said. "What would'a happened if that'd been my back?"

The blood drained out of V's face and she swayed slightly on her knees. She could have really hurt Judy - not just hurt her, damaged her. She should have known that, and she almost tried to do it anyway. Thank God Judy had stopped her.

"Take your bra off and leave it with your clothes, and then come here," Judy said, "and bring the cuffs and that chain with you."

Hesitantly, V got to her feet and did as she was told, picking the cuffs and chain up from the desk and walking over to Judy. Judy had put the whip down on the end of the couch, and held her hand out.

"Cuffs," she said, and V obediently passed them over. She had actually forgotten about these - and as Judy buckled them snugly around her wrists she wondered why. They were made of real, organic leather, softly padded on the inside, and buckled firmly. There was a big metal D-ring so that they could be clipped to each other, but that didn't seem to be Judy's plan, because when she had them fastened to her liking, she climbed up onto the end of the couch with the chain. V blinked in confusion until she realised that Judy was reaching up and clipping the chain to an eye-bolt that had been fastened into the ceiling - had that always been there?

Judy stepped back down again, and reached for V's wrists, guiding them gently up over her head, although not so far that her arms were entirely straight. She clipped the cuffs to the chain, one a little above the other. The chain actually hung down to the ground, brushing coldly against V's skin.

"Reach up and hold onto the chain," Judy said, stepping back - V could hear her moving, now, and she wondered if that was intentional. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Judy," V said immediately - because it wasn't something she had to think about.

As soon as she'd spoken, she heard something whistle past her and crack in front of her. She flinched at the sound, but stayed still. She trusted Judy.

"You may trust me," Judy said quietly, "but I don't. I've been doing this for less than a year. There are experts who've been throwing whips for twenty years who still won't use one on a person who doesn't have at least jeans on. I would never use this on you. I'm touched that you trusted me enough though - that means a lot."

She walked back to the desk, curling the whip up and putting it down, picking up something else - V thought it was the plug this time, but she couldn't be quite sure. She was, though, when Judy walked back to her - she definitely had the plug in her hands, and a small bottle of lube. She squeezed a large dollop of lube onto the plug, and spread it liberally over the object with her fingers. V swallowed. Somehow, it looked a lot larger now than it had before.

"The trick with something like this," Judy said conversationally, putting the plug down on the floor - flat on it's base, which was not lubed because ew, sticky - "is, once more, the slower the better. Spread your legs a little, love."

Swallowing hard, V did as she was told, with a slightly reluctant murmur.  _ Red light. That was the word. _

"Yes, Judy."

"Now, relax," Judy told her, stepping up behind her again.

At some point, V realised, Judy must have slipped her shoes back on - when had she done that? - because she was now if anything a little taller than V. Judy's firm warmth pressed up behind her was wonderful and V leaned back against her, just a little. Judy kissed her lightly on the back of the neck and V's eyes drifted shut - then she felt Judy's fingers sneaking in between her buttocks, and her eyes snapped open again as she tensed up.

"I said relax," Judy said, firmly, and V forced her muscles to loosen.

"Yes, Judy."

She could feel Judy's fingers coating her asshole with the lube but not actually penetrating, just pressing, rubbing - it felt weirdly good and she found herself wanting to push back. She was so turned on now that she felt that if Judy would just touch her, even for a second, in just the right way she would explode. But Judy wasn't - she was continuing that gentle circling only now it was only one finger - her little finger, although V didn't know that.

When the very tip of Judy's little finger slipped inside her, V jerked at the unfamiliar feeling, but not in pain - it didn't hurt at all, it just felt strange. Good, but strange. And then the finger slid out to be replaced by a slightly larger digit, that twisted and tugged inside her until V was gasping and pushing back onto Judy's hand. And that was when Judy added another finger and it hurt, just for a moment, a slight sting that went barely noticed beside the pleasure that Judy's fingers were giving her.

Judy's other hand slipped around V's hips, brushing down over her stomach and combing through the patch of damp curls to find her clit. Judy coated her fingers in V's wetness before circling her clit and as she did so she added another finger to the two that were already in V's ass until there were three slender digits impaling her. The low burn of the intrusion and the stretch and the fullness and the fingers moving on her clit had V squirming and gasping and Judy didn't say anything about the noise she was making.

Then the fingers were gone and luckily V didn't have time to complain before the cool silicon of the plug was pushing against her, insistently. Judy's fingers were back on her clit, stroking gently, and V forgot that she was scared of the size of the plug and pushed back onto it. There was a moment of fiercer pain, stinging and burning, before the widest part of the toy slipped inside her and her muscles closed around the slender stem. Her eyes closed at the feeling, the unfamiliar fullness and stretching, Judy's fingers still moving on her, and she shivered.

Then Judy stopped and stepped back. V twitched but stopped herself from turning around. Judy reached up and unclipped the cuffs from the chain, guiding V's arms down to her sides, massaging her biceps for a moment. V almost purred at the sensation, but then Judy was stepping around her, unzipping and stepping out of her skirt and sitting down on the edge of the bed. She wasn't wearing any panties, just the stockings and a suspender belt.

"I think I've been concentrating on you for long enough," she said, spreading her legs and pointing to the floor between her feet. "Kneel. And watch."

"Yes, Judy," V said, kneeling - awkwardly, conscious of the plug still inside her, feeling it with every movement.

Judy moved one hand between her legs - the one that still glistened with V's own wetness - and began to tease herself. They'd never done this - well, they'd never done anything like this, with the exception of V's terrible attempt - but neither of them had ever touched themselves while the other watched. V's mouth watered at the sight and she shifted on her heels, pressing her thighs together trying to get some relief. Judy noticed her moving, and frowned at her.

"That's another," she said, even as her fingers slid down and into herself.

V stilled her movements, watching as Judy pumped her fingers slowly in and out, heel pressing down on her clit. Judy was absolutely soaked, the evidence of her arousal glistening slickly on her thighs and fingers and V desperately wanted to lean in and taste her, not just watch. She subconsciously licked her lips and Judy smiled before reaching out to paint a wet line along V's lower lip. V licked her lips, darting her tongue out to catch Judy's finger as well and Judy let her pull the digit into her mouth. V swirled her tongue around the finger, gratified at the little moan Judy gave as the sensation. Judy held the rest of her fingers out and V applied her mouth to them as well, sucking and licking Judy's hand clean.

"Make me come," Judy whispered, curling her hand around the back of V's head and pulling her in.

"Yes, Judy," V said, equally quietly, before applying herself to the delicious task in front of her. It wouldn't take much, she could tell. Judy was moaning and quivering under her, breath fast and unsteady, hips pushing her up just a little into V's mouth. She gave a quiet gasp and pulled V harder into her and V opened her mouth even wider, licked as hard and as fast as she could until Judy climaxed with a low groan, her fingers tightening painfully in V's hair. V kept licking.

Finally, Judy pushed her away, panting, and passed a shaking hand over her face.

"That definitely deserves a reward," she said, after a moment. "But there's the matter of your mistakes as well." She climbed a little shakily to her feet. "On the couch. Lie on your back, arms at your sides."

"Yes, Judy," V said, feeling Judy's wetness on her cheeks and chin, knowing that she looked like she had been doing  _ exactly _ what she had just been doing. She climbed up onto the couch, stifling a groan at the feeling of the plug moving inside her, and lay down. Going down on Judy had only served to turn her on even more - she had almost climaxed when Judy did.

"Seven," Judy said conversationally, returning with a kitchen timer in her hand. V blinked. "That means seven minutes, before you can come. And if that doesn't sound very long - I reckon you're pretty hair-trigger right now, yeah?"

V nodded, and Judy chuckled evilly.

"Oops. Eight minutes," she said, adjusting the timer.

She handed the timer to V and climbed onto the couch, settling herself comfortably between V's legs and handing her the timer.

"Turn this on when I say so."

"Yes, Judy."

Judy moved until she was lying between V's legs, breath ghosting over her glistening folds, and slid two fingers into her. V gasped as her hips bucked up - she could feel Judy's fingers moving against the plug, only a thin wall of flesh separating them.

"Turn it on," Judy murmured, before leaning in to lick a long line, from her fingers to V's clit, circling it and moving back down, then up again to suck the proud flesh into her mouth.

"Yes, Judy!" V choked out, hitting the 'start' button on the timer and arching her back as Judy flickered her tongue across her clit.  _ Eight minutes. How am I going to last even two minutes if she keeps doing that? _ Judy kept licking, and curling her fingers, the heel of her hand bumping up against the plug and causing it to shift and push inside her. V arched her back again and her legs shook as she bit viciously into her lip and fought not to climax. Judy chuckled into her and V almost screamed at the vibration of her lips.

Judy curled her fingers hard and V was sobbing, fighting to keep from coming and knowing that she was going to lose, going to come before the timer had even counted down to five minutes. And then Judy took her mouth off her and leaned back, looking up at her with a wicked expression on her face.

"You know what? Fuck the timer. Come for me. Now."

And she leaned back in and suckled hard on V's clit, curling her fingers, and pulled the plug out, slowly but firmly. V broke apart under her, giving in, now that she had permission, to the wave of ecstasy that had been building up. She actually screamed as she came, back bowing, neck back, fingers clenching so hard into the couch that her enhanced strength ripped the fabric.

Panting, she came slowly back to awareness to find that Judy was sitting on the sofa next to her head and was looking down, smiling at her gently. She leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on V's forehead.

"Good?"

"Yes, Judy."

"You can speak again," she said quietly, kissing her again. "I think we're done with that for now."

V smiled tiredly, and turned her head to nuzzle a little into Judy's thigh.

"I'd like to do this again," Judy whispered, sounding unsure for the first time in hours. She knew that V had enjoyed herself - the evidence was incontrovertible - but would she ever want to do it again?

"Yes, Judy," came a sleepy murmur and Judy giggled.

"You can talk, remember?" She asked, amused.

"I know," V said, sounding half-asleep. "The answer's still 'yes, Judy'. I think you could ask me anything right now, and the answer would still be the same."

(Three years later, Judy stood across from her output in a candle-lit room and asked the most important four-word question anyone can ask. And V folded her hands behind her back, put her shoulders back, and said 'yes, Judy.')


End file.
